They are My Parents !
by MyNameX
Summary: Taehyung harusnya senang karena eomma dan appanya tampil menyanyi bersama di atas panggung dalam satu lagu. Namun ia justru kesal karena pihak acara music juga memasukkan salah satu member BTS dan itu adalah sahabatnya … Park Jimin. /DaeBaek/ /DaeBaekTae/ /Hyun Family/ /YeolJae/ /Yaoi !/
1. Chapter 1

**THEY ARE MY PARENTS !**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support Cast: Other member BAP, EXO, BTS and Other Cast (** bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu, wkwkwk **)**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

.

Maaf kalau aku asal ambil orang, tempat, dan jadwal, soalnya aku ga tau apa-apa, jadi anggap aja begitu deh ya, wkwkwk..

Typo merajalela, aneh, gaje, ga nyambung, atau apalah itu, mohon di maafkan yaa~

Maaf juga kalau aku asal comot nama dan membuat pair seenaknya, hahaha XD

*bow *bow *bow

/wink/ *abaikan yang terakhir

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Sebuah sedan hitam baru saja berhenti di depan gedung SMent. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja berkacamata yang mendekat ke mobil itu, dan menutupi kaca pintu depan mobil yang dibuka setengahnya.

"Hyung, aku titip Baekhyun ya ?" pesan namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Dae. Baekhyun akan aman denganku." jawab namja berkacamata -salah satu manager EXO.

"Jangan lupa pakai masker dan kacamatamu juga Baek." ucap Daehyun pada namja cantik disebelahnya setelah mengambil sebuah masker dan kacamata di loker mobil.

"Siap ! … Setelah ini kau mau kemana Jung ?"

"Eyh kenapa masih memanggil margaku begitu. Panggil 'sayang' donk."

"Makan nih sayang !" sembur Baekhyun sembari menjejalkan roti bantal yang tadi ia pegang tepat ke mulut Daehyun.

Orang yang masih berdiri di luar mobil, tengah menatap adegan drama dihadapannya dengan malas. "Untuk apa kalian pacaran kalau setiap bertemu seperti ini."

"Eh ?" Baekhyun menoleh keluar.

"Siapa bilang kami selalu bertengkar kalau bertemu. … Hoi Baek ?"

/cup/

Setelah mengunyah roti yang tadi masuk ke mulutnya, Daehyun mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun berbalik karena dipanggil.

"Yak ! Jangan menciumku di depan orang lain ppabo !"

"Kkkk~"

Bukan Jung Daehyun namanya kalau sehari saja tidak membuat kekasih namjanya itu mengerang kesal. Dan kemudian ia akan terkekeh setelah melihat Baekhyun marah.

"Eh aku ada kabar gembira untuk kalian." ucap sang manager.

Fokus Daehyun dan Baekhyun mengarah padanya.

"Kalian ? Aku dan Daehyun maksudnya ?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Hmm." Manager mengangguk.

"Kabar apa hyung ?" ganti Daehyun yang membuka suara.

"Kalian turunkan dulu kaca mobilnya. Aku lelah berdiri terus begini."

"Tapi kau harus tetap menutupi kami hyung."

"Iya iya, aku juga mengerti."

Baekhyun menekan tombol untuk menurunkan penuh kaca mobil di sebelahnya. Manager menyamankan posisinya dengan menumpukan tangannya pada jendela.

"Jadi ada kabar apa ?" Daehyun mulai bertanya lagi.

Manager menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkan satu kalimat dengan sekali hembusan.

"Di acara Seoul Music Award nanti akan ada sesi untuk duet kalian, Taraaaaa"

Kedip…

Kedip…

Kedip…

"MWOOO ?!" teriak DaeBaek bersamaan.

"Kau jangan bercanda hyung ? Tidak lucu ah." ucap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Untung apa aku berbohong pada kalian -_-"

"Huaaa, hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga." seru Baekhyun heboh.

Daehyun yang melihat begitu senangnya Baekhyun, menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut suari coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, kau benar Baek. Aku juga menunggu hari itu."

Namun tiba-tiba manager menghilangkan senyum bahagia mereka.

"Tapi sebenarnya kalian tidak berdua sih, ada satu orang lagi tapi aku lupa siapa."

Daehyun merengut, "Aish hyung kau mematahkan semangatku."

"Kalau tidak salah sih hoobae kalian."

"Nugu ? Semoga saja TaeTae ya Dae."

Baekhyun tersenyum, jemari kedua tangannya ia tautkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh harap menghadap pada Daehyun.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, Baek."

/pletak/

"Aduh ! Kenapa di jitak sih ?!" ringis Daehyun mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dijitak sayang oleh kekasih tercinta.

Baekhyun segera mengirim deadglarenya, "Pada anak sendiri kau berkata seperti itu ?! Dasar appa tidak tahu diri !"

"Kalau kalian terus seperti itu aku masuk lagi nih."

Ucapan dingin nan sinis dari manager membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun berhenti bertengkar. Namanya juga rumah tangga, wajar kan kalau ada sedikit masalah ? :p

"Eh jangan hyung, nanti siapa yang akan menjamin keselamatan kekasih cantikku ini sampai ke dalam gedung ?"

/wink/

"Dasar gombal. Aku ini namja, jangan bilang cantik." ucap Baekhyun datar sembari mengenakan kacamata dan masker.

"Aigoo, coba saja ini di kamar pasti sudah aku cium bibirmu itu, Baek." goda Daehyun yang tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun buru-buru menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

/Bugh/

/Brakk/

Setelah menghantam kepala Daehyun dengan keras menggunakan bantal kursi dan menutup kasar pintu mobil dari luar, Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat sambil memaki Daehyun. Bersama manager yang mengekor.

"Dasar mesum !"

"Mesum-mesum begitu, kau mau juga."

"Eh ? Hehehe."

Baekhyun dan manager mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari kerumunan fans yang sudah menggila di depan gedung dan masuk melalui pintu belakang.

"Kau yakin tidak salah dengar hyung ? Aku dan Daehyun ?"

"Kau meragukan pendengaranku ya ?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja aku masih sedikit terkejut."

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan mendapat pemberitahuan di ruang manager."

"Ne hyung."

.

.

.

Sampai di dalam, Baekhyun mulai melepas satu per satu penutup wajah dan jaketnya. Dan kebetulan berpapasan dengan salah satu sunbaenya.

"Heechul-hyung."

"Ne, kau darimana baru datang jam segini ?"

"Jalan-jalan donk, hehehe."

"Aish dasar anak muda. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya masih ada yang harus aku urus."

"Ne hyung. Semangat !" ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan kepalan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun berpisah dengan managernya, ia berjalan sendiri menuju ke ruang latihan tempat member EXO berkumpul.

"Lihat siapa yang baru pulang dari kencannya ? Kkkk~"

/Bugh/

Baekhyun melemparkan jaket mantelnya tepat ke wajah Sehun yang sedang terkekeh.

"Dimana Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menemukan ada yang kurang disana.

"Ituu." tunjuk Sehun memakai dagu ke arah namja jangkung yang sedang duduk menghadap cermin di sudut ruangan, dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah tahu jika sedang dicari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya begitulah bedanya Chanyeol-hyung dan Daehyun-hyung. Sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya cuma modal telpon saja." sahut Tao dengan polosnya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu ikut duduk di samping Luhan bersama member lainnya yang sedang bergerombol.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah pulang ?"

Suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk yang menginterupsi semua penghuni ruangan untuk menoleh.

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar terlihat, "Aku disini hyung, kenapa mencariku ?"

"Ke kantorku sebentar ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ne hyung."

Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri, meninggalkan member lainnya yang memberi tatapan bertanya 'ada apa'. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud Baekhyun segera mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung, ini Baekhyun."

"Masuklah." perintah seseorang dari dalam.

"Duduklah." ucap manager EXO yang lain mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Mau membicarakan masalah aku dan Daehyun ya ?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa basi.

"Eh ? Kau sudah tahu ?"

"Ne."

"Dari siapa ?! Aish, gagal sudah acaraku memberimu kejutan."

"Kkkk~"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka semua orang akan menjadikan berita bahagia ini sebagai kejutan untuknya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak dan teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya katanya ada satu orang lain. Siapa hyung ?"

"Ada. Kalian akan menyanyi bertiga. Bersama seorang member BTS."

"Jinjja ?! Nuguya ?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, berharap nama yang disebutkan adalah…

"BTS Jimin."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

Bukan. Bukan nama Jimin yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

BAP's Dorm

"Aku pulang~" sapa Daehyun begitu membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Sudah selesai kencannya ?" tanya Himchan yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan potongan buah di meja makan.

"Jika kau tidak menyuruhku untuk segera pulang, sebenarnya belum selesai hyung." jawab Daehyun tanpa dosa, membuat Himchan harus melayangkan deadglarenya.

"Kalau tidak disuruh pulang pasti tidak akan pernah selesai hyung." Jongup yang sibuk bermain game bersama Zelo di depan TV pun ikut menyahut, membuat semua member yang berkumpul mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang barusan diutarakannya.

"Hahaha, itu kalian tahu. … Eh dimana Youngjae ?" tanya Daehyun setelah matanya iseng menghitung jumlah member dan masih kurang satu lagi.

"Dia masuk kamar sejak ponselnya berbunyi." jawab Bang leader yang sedang duduk disebelah Himchan dan ikut mengambil buah.

"Kkkk~ sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menelponnya."

Semua member mengangguk lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

Daehyun mendekati Yongguk dan Himchan untuk ikut menghabiskan santapan di hadapannya.

"Omo ! Aku hampir lupa. Kau dapat pesan dari manajer noona." ujar Himchan setelah teringat sesuatu.

Potongan buah yang baru saja di ambil Daehyun harus berhenti tepat di depan mulutnya, "Apa ?"

"Cieeee yang mau berduet dengan kekasih tercinta~" sahut Zelo namun masih fokus menatap layar gamenya.

"Ah masalah itu. Aku sudah tahu dari manajer EXO. Hehehe" ucap Daehyun setelah menelan makanannya.

"Yasudah aku tidak akan melanjutkannya. Lagipula kau sudah tahu."

Daehyun belum berhenti mengambili buah di piring Himchan, "Eh jangan hyung. Tadi katanya ada satu orang lagi selain aku dan Baekhyun. Nugu ?"

"Itu teman anakmu. BTS Jimin." ucap Himchan datar namun kemudian membentak. "Hei ! Sana potong buah sendiri ! Jangan seenaknya menghabiskan milik orang lain !"

.

.

.

BTS's Dorm

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu karena ia yang paling dekat.

"Iya sebentar." ucapnya ketika mendekati pintu dan setelah itu segara membukanya.

"Manager-hyung. Ada apa kemari ? Kami sedang tidak ada jadwal kan ?"

Ternyata itu manager-hyung yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada kok. Dimana Jimin ?"

"Sedang nonton TV bersama Jungkook dan Yoongi-hyung." tunjuk Taehyung ke arah ruang tengah.

Manager-hyung langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dan diikuti Taehyung di belakangnya.

Sampai di ruang tengah terlihat tiga orang member yang sedang berkumpul. Jungkook yang duduk bersila di atas karpet menghadap TV dan Jimin-Yoongi yang duduk di belakang Jungkook, di atas sofa.

Manager-hyung mengambil duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Ada apa hyung ?" tanya Suga dengan toples snack besar di dekapannya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Jimin."

"Aku ? Ada apa ?" ucap Jimin sembari memasukkan tangannya ke toples yang dibawa Suga.

"Aku membawa kabar gembira untukmu." seru Manager-hyung tersenyum.

Jungkook yang mulai tertarik dengan obrolan di belakangnya beralih memutar, "Wah apa itu hyung ?"

"Kau akan berduet dengan dua sunbae yang hebat Jimin-ah."

"Jinjjayo ?! Nugu hyung ?" tanya Jimin tak percaya, berduet ? Hanya dirinya ?

"Yahh kenapa hanya Jimin-hyung saja." keluh magnae dengan nada kecewa.

"BAP Daehyun dan EXO Baekhyun. Selamat Park Jimin~"

Semua member refleks menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri memperhatikan Manager-hyung dengan wajah blank.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Taehyung seperti disengat listrik kecil saat mendengar nama dua orang yang tak asing baginya itu keluar dari mulut manager-hyung.

Manager-hyung berpikir pasti akan ada suara sorak perayaan atau ucapan selamat, namun malah keheningan yang datang karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara.

"Kenapa semua melihat V ? Ada apa memangnya ?" tanya manager-hyung yang heran dengan respon yang diberikan semua orang.

Jin yang berada di dapur juga mendengar apa yang barusan di umumkan manager-hyung. Ia segera keluar dan masuk dalam atmosfer dingin itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung. Aku buatkan teh hangat ya ?" tawar sang member tertua yang dibalas anggukan.

.

.

.

Sampai malam tiba, Taehyung tetap saja diam. Kemana tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diatur itu ?

Menaiki tangga menuju ranjangnya dengan lemas, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Taehyung menatap malas dua benda persegi berbeda warna yang terus saja berdering sejak sore.

Ponsel putih disebelah kanannya, berbunyi dengan nama –Baekhyun eomma's calling- yang tertera. Sedangkan ponsel hitam di sebelah kirinya juga ikut berdering dengan tulisan –Daehyun appa's calling-.

Secara bergantian Taehyung meraih kasar ponselnya lalu melepas semua baterai yang ada sampai ponselnya benar-benar mati.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari bawah. "Tae, kau marah padaku ya ?"

"Tidak." balas Taehyung datar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh."

"Aku mengantuk. Selamat istirahat Jimin."

Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Jimin, Taehyung menarik selimutnya lebih keatas hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Dae, kenapa wajahmu panik begitu ?" tanya Yongguk pada Daehyun yang sedari tadi mondar mandir gelisah di depan pintu.

"Taehyung tidak mengangkat telponku, hyung."

"Sepertinya ada yang marah, kkkk~"

"Haish, diam kau magnae !"

Daehyun akan menekan tombol dial lagi, sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Baek ?" sapanya setelah membaca kontak yang tertera.

 _"_ _TaeTae tidak mau mengangkat telponku, Dae. Huaaaa."_ rengek suara dari dalam ponsel.

"Sama saja." Daehyun memindah posisi ponsel dari telinga kanan ke telinga kirinya. "Apa dia sudah mendengar soal kita dan Jimin ?"

 _"_ _Akh, pasti begitu. Bagaimana kalau TaeTae marah, Dae ? Anakku, maafkan eomma, huaaaa"_

"Sudahlah Baek. Ayo besok kita temui Taehyung."

 _"_ _Kajja ! aku tunggu di dormku ya. Sampai jumpa besok."_

Sambungan diputus sebihak. Daehyun mengambil nafas dalam melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya pelan dari mulut setelah menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga.

.

.

.

BTS's Dorm

Malam itu seseorang sedang menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Rupanya sang leader terbangun dan hendak pergi ke kamar kecil.

Ditengoknya jam bulat yang menempel rapi di dinding. Masih jam satu malam rupanya.

Selesai dari kamar mandi Namjoon hampir masuk lagi ke dalam kamar jika saja indera pendengarannya tidak menangkap suara dentingan seperti barang pecah belah yang dipukul.

"Siapa disana ?" ucapnya lirih agar tidak mengganggu member lain.

"Aku hyung."

Namjoon mendekat ke arah dapur yang remang-remang karena lampu yang dibiarkan mati dan hanya mendapat pencahayaan dari ruang tengah. Tapi itu cukup untuk mata Namjoon memproyeksikan sosok Taehyung yang duduk dengan pandangan kosong sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkir dengan sendok kecilnya.

Namjoon mengambil duduk di depan Taehyung, "Tumben kau bangun jam segini ? Masih kesal dengan Jimin ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kesal pada Jimin." jawab Taehyung setelah mengisi pandangannya dengan wajah Namjoon.

"Jadi pada eomma dan appamu ?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka hanya karena kemampuan menyanyi mereka yang luar biasa. Dan aku pikir Park Jimin memang orang yang tepat."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini ? Tidak menerima panggilan eomma dan appamu eoh ?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tahu hyung ?"

"Aku mematikan ponselku." lanjutnya, tetap dengan nada lirih.

"Hari ini aku tidak mendengarmu bermanja-manja, tentu saja aku tahu." balas Namjoon datar.

Satu menit kemudian Namjoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba merebahkan diri ke lantai dan berguling ke kanan kiri sambil merengek tidak jelas.

"Huaaaaa eomma, aku iri pada Park Jimin~"

 _'_ _Semoga anak ini tidak melakukannya di backstage nanti -_-'_

.

.

 **\- T.B.C –**

.

.

Akhirnya~ Kesampaian juga publish Fanfic Hyun Family ^^

Ga feel bgt sih emang, tapi daripada nyampah di laptop jadi aku upload aja, siapa tahu ada yang mau baca, hahaha XD

Tapi tulisannya ga rapi banget yaa, mohon dimaafkan deh u.u

Semoga tidak mengecewakan banget banget…

Terima kasih banyak untuk reader-nim yang bersedia mampir :)


	2. Chapter 2

**THEY ARE MY PARENTS !**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS),**

 **Yoo Youngjae (BAP), Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Support Cast: Other member BAP, EXO, BTS and Other Cast (** bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu, wkwkwk **)**

 **Lenght : Twoshoot – Part 2**

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan dorm BTS.

"Dae aku takut."

"Wae ? Kau ini seperti akan bertemu siapa saja. Itu anakmu Baek."

"Tapi dia sedang marah."

"Tidak, Taehyung tidak marah."

Daehyun mulai mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Annyeong haseyo sunbaenim." sapa orang yang muncul dari dalam.

"Dimana Taehyung ?" tanya Baekhyun buru-buru.

"Taehyung sudah keluar dari tadi pagi sunbae, katanya mau jalan-jalan." jawabnya agak kikuk.

Manik mata Daehyun mengekor ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan menatap Jimin seperti itu ! Kau membuatnya takut." marah Daehyun saat menyadari tatapan dingin Baekhyun yang membuat Jimin menunduk.

"Maafkan aku sunbae."

"Tenanglah Jimin-ssi kami tidak marah padamu." ucap Daehyun menatap Jimin lembut.

"Aniya, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." sahut Baekhyun sembari meraih tangan Jimin dan meminta maaf.

Jimin memang tidak salah. Baekhyun hanya terlalu khawatir.

.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun dipersilakan masuk ke ruang tengah untuk menunggu Taehyung bersama member BTS lainnya.

Baekhyun terus saja bergerak gelisah meskipun posisinya adalah duduk.

10 menit sudah mereka menunggu tapi tidak ada kabar dari Taehyung, sampai ponsel Namjoon berdering.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…."

"Mwo ?! Tapi Tae, appa dan eommamu sedang menunggu di dorm."

"…."

"Ne baiklah."

Namjoon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap DaeBaek dengan sungkan.

"Mianhamnida sunbae, Taehyung bilang dia tidak pulang hari ini karena sudah ada janji menginap dengan temannya."

Baekhyun tersentak dan berteriak heboh. Membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya agak malas, namun berusaha mereka tutupi daripada mati konyol kalau Baekhyun sampai mengamuk. Termasuk Daehyun.

"Huaaaaa benarkan Dae ?! TaeTae pasti marah dan menghindari kita. Anakku maafkan eomma~"

"Sudahlah Baek, anak itu mana bisa marah lama-lama denganmu."

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Daehyun dan Baekhyun memutuskan pulang karena mereka juga masih ada jadwal, Taehyung masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Yak ! Kau bilang mau menginap ?!" sembur Namjoon yang pertama kali melihat Taehyung.

"Tidak jadi." jawab Taehyung datar dan berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan member lain yang menatapnya heran.

"Jim, kau kenapa ?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jimin yang duduk menyandarkan kepalanya lesu ke bahu Suga di tepi tempat tidur.

Bukannya menjawab Jimin malah bertanya balik dengan lirih, "Tae kau pulang ?"

"Hmm, aku tidak jadi menginap."

Taehyung ikut mengambil duduk di sebelah Jimin dan menatapnya lembut, "Maafkan aku Park Jimin."

Jimin langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan semangat setelah menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Kau itu sahabatku Jim, aku tidak marah padamu kok."

Suga memandang dua dongsaeng yang sedang berpelukan ini dengan senyum yang mengukir manis.

Selama Jimin tidak melihatnya, pandangan Taehyung kosong ke arah dinding. Ia mengingat alasan baru masuk setelah DaeBaek pulang, meskipun ia sudah kembali dari tadi, adalah karena melihat mobil appanya yang terparkir di luar dorm.

.

.

.

Rehearsal diadakan satu hari sebelum acara dimulai.

Kebetulan BAP EXO dan BTS akan tampil dalam satu sesi sehingga mempertemukan semua membernya di backstage, saat rehearsal maupun saat acara berlangsung nanti.

Beberapa hari ini Taehyung sudah mau bicara dengan Daehyun dan Baekhyun, namun masih tetap atmosfernya terasa berbeda karena ia hanya sekedar menyampaikan kabar tanpa menanyai bagaimana keadaan Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang selalu menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

BTS sudah tampil pertama, dan sekarang giliran EXO untuk naik ke stage.

Di backstage Daehyun hanya diam mengamati anak semata wayangnya yang sedang bermain bersama Youngjae sampai member EXO selesai melakukan rehearsalnya.

Taehyung yang melihat member EXO berjalan menuruni tangga menuju backstage, berlari kecil untuk mendekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum menunggu anak kesayangnya datang memeluknya.

"Chanyeol-hyung lihat apa yang di gambar oleh Youngjae-hyung, bagus kan ? Hahaha." seru Taehyung saat sampai di depan Chanyeol dan menunjukkan selembar kertas.

"Yak ! Kenapa aku digambar jelek begini ?!"

Chanyeol segera mengirim tatapan tajamnya kepada Youngjae yang tengah duduk terkekeh diantara para member BAP.

"Hahaha, kan Youngjae-hyung sudah memberi keterangan tampan di sebelahnya, hahaha."

"Kenapa badanku digambar sangat tinggi tapi kepalaku kecil begini ?!" protesnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk heboh pada gambar yang dibawa Taehyung.

Chanyeol membuat seringai, "Aku akan membalasmu. Tae ambilkan aku kertas dan alat tulis."

"Ne hyung~"

Taehyung terlihat sangat gembira menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk mengambil kertas dan alat tulis.

Member EXO sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Chanyeol masih diam di tempat bersama Taehyung. Apa kalian mencari Baekhyun ?

Dia berjalan dengan lesu setelah tahu jika Chanyeol lah yang dicari Taehyung, bukan dirinya. Inginnya ia mendekat pada Daehyun, tapi ini giliran BAP untuk latihan dan semua membernya harus naik ke stage. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung kekasihnya yang menjauh.

"Lihat hasilnya setelah kau selesai rehearsal." bisik Chanyeol ke telinga Youngjae saat mereka berpapasan tepat di samping panggung.

"Hahaha." Taehyung ikut menertawakan Youngjae bersama Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Suho ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri dari kursinya. Seorang leader harus tahu kemana membernya akan pergi.

"Ke kamar mandi hyung, sebentar saja."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas ke kamar mandi. Sekali ia melirik ke arah Taehyung, dan itu semakin membuatnya murung.

Meskipun semua membernya ada disana, Taehyung terus menempel di dekat Chanyeol sembari terkekeh bersama beberapa kali selama member BAP tidak disana.

.

BAP sudah selesai, satu per satu member turun. Dan Baekhyun juga sudah kembali ke tempatnya.

Youngjae yang mengekor di belakang Himchan untuk ikut duduk bersama member BAP lainnya harus berhenti ketika dua orang dengan cengiran ambigu menghalangi jalannya.

"Youngjae-hyung lihat." seru Taehyung yang tengah menyodorkan kertas, sama seperti ketika ia memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eh ? Gambar apa blok hitam begini ?"

"Itu kau dan aku di dalam kamar. Jadi lampunya harus dimatikan."

/Bugh/

"Ada anak di bawah umur disebelahmu Park Chanyeol !" maki Youngjae setelah memukul keras punggung kekasihnya.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan ? Aku hanya sedang bermain dengan saklar, Hahahahaha."

/Blush/

"Hahahaha, kenapa pipi Youngjae-hyung merah begitu ?" goda Taehyung dengan tertawaan yang tidak kalah lepas dengan Chanyeol.

Youngjae menduduk, wajahnya pasti sudah benar-benar merah karena malu.

"Eyyh, Chanyeol-ssi berhentilah menggoda uri Youngjae, kau tidak lihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, kkkk~" sahut Himchan sembari mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

"Aish Himchan-hyung jangan menambahi !"

Sesudahnya seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan tertawa.

Kecuali dua orang yang duduk berjauhan dan sesekali saling berpandangan.

Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah dan Daehyun yang tersenyum namun dipaksakan.

"Sekarang giliran untuk Daehyun-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, dan Jimin-ssi. Silakan naik ke stage." panggil seorang kru yang menginterupsi tiga orang tersebut untuk segera bersiap.

Daehyun, Baekhyun, dan Jimin sudah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap sedih ke arah stage. Tawanya pun mendadak hilang.

Chanyeol dan Youngjae yang sama-sama mengamati Taehyung yang terdiam hanya bisa saling menyikut satu sama lain.

.

Sesi latihan untuk semua member BAP EXO dan BTS sudah selesai. Sudah saatnya untuk mereka segera kembali ke dorm masing-masing atau melanjutkan kegiatan lain.

"Hyung, aku mau pergi dulu dengan Youngjae ya, telpon saja kalau ada apa-apa." pamit Chanyeol pada Suho dengan tangan Youngjae pada genggamannya.

"Jangan sampai terlalu larut Chanyeol-ssi, segera bawa pulang anak gadisku. Kkkk~" goda Himchan yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Hehehe, ne hyung." ucap Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dan tersenyum, sementara Youngjae hanya menunduk karena malu disebut anak gadis.

"AKU IKUT HYUNG !"

Seseorang berteriak dengan tidak elitnya dari jarak 30 meter.

"Yak Kim Taehyung ! Jangan berteriak seperti itu !" marah Suga yang merasa malu dengan kelakuan alien BTS ini.

"Iya nih, kau ini apa-apaan sih hyung mengganggu acara orang." ucap satu-satunya dongsaeng Taehyung, Jungkook.

"TaeTae ikut eomma dan appa saja ya ? Jangan mengganggu mereka." Baekhyun ikut turun tangan membujuk anaknya yang mulai berulah.

"Ne eommamu benar, ayo kau mau kemana appa akan mengantar." tambah Daehyun.

"Shireo~ aku mau ikut Chanyeol-hyung dan Youngjae-hyung, huaaa~" Taehyung tetap bersikukuh untuk ikut dan mendudukkan diri di lantai merengek layaknya anak kecil.

Youngjae lama-lama tidak tega juga melihat Taehyung yang minta ikut, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kami akan menjaganya."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya namun Youngjae mengangguk kecil, menuntut pengiyaan dari Chanyeol untuk mengajak Taehyung ikut serta. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Chanyeol menurut.

"Tolong jaga dia ya, aku tahu Baekhyun sangat khawatir." pesan Daehyun pada Youngjae.

"Ne arraseo." tapi dijawab oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeyy, annyeong semua kami pergi dulu."

Taehyung langsung bangkit dan mendekati Yeol-Jae dengan semangat. Kini mereka berjalan sejajar dengan Taehyung di tengah menggandeng Youngjae di kanannya dan Chanyeol di kiri.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Taehyung sedang ingin bermain bersama mereka."

Daehyun mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat hampir menangis agar sedikit tenang. Kemudian merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Restorant

"Taehyung-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Youngjae yang mulai membuka pembicaraan serius setelah sebelumnya saling bercanda.

"Ne, ada apa hyung ?"

"Apa kau marah pada appa dan eommamu ?"

"Entahlah."

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan kekasih dan anak virtual roommatenya ini.

"Apa kau tidak melihat jika eommamu begitu sedih ketika kau acuhkan ? Dia sangat khawatir."

"Benarkah ?"

"Hmm, beberapa hari ini Baekhyun hanya diam, padahal kau tahu kan biasanya dia namja yang memiliki tingkat cerewet melebihi yeoja sekalipun." Akhirnya Chanyeol mulai ikut berbicara dan dibalas anggukan oleh Youngjae.

Taehyung berdiam sejenak.

"Apa aku anak durhaka hyung ?" ucap Taehyung lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu Kim Taehyung adalah anak yang baik."

"Tapi Youngjae-hyung, aku sudah membuat eommaku bersedih."

"Pasti kau punya alasan. Bisa ceritakan pada kami ? Mungkin saja kami bisa membantu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Hati kecilku bilang aku tidak boleh seperti ini pada mereka. Tapi egoku berkata lain. Rasanya aku kesal meskipun hanya melihat mereka saja. Aku jadi ikut melampiaskan kepada Jimin juga akhirnya. Padahal mereka semua tidak salah. Hanya aku yang sangat egois. Aku iri pada Jimin-" Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya seolah ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Aku takut appa dan eomma akan mengabaikanku dan memilih Jimin karena lebih pantas bersama mereka." lanjutnya dengan nada semakin lesu.

"Kau salah Tae. Daehyun-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung sangat menyanyangimu. Memangnya kau tidak menyayangi mereka ?"

"Tentu saja kami saling menyanyangi. Mereka kan orang tuaku !" ucap Taehyung sedikit berteriak, entah datang keberanian dari mana untuk membela diri.

Youngjae tersenyum.

"Kau tahu ? Baekhyun menempel banyak foto kalian bertiga di dinding kamar. Bahkan aku tidak diberi ruang untuk menempel foto Youngjae." keluh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Chanyeol hendak meminta perhatian dari kekasihnya, namun yang ada ia malah tertawa setelah melihat Youngjae.

"Hahaha, jika pipimu memerah jadi semakin mirip tomat."

"Yak ! Jangan menggodaku hyung !" teriak Youngjae.

"Ah mian." Youngjae menurunkan nada bicaranya ketika menyadari jika dirinya tidak sedang hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali hyung selalu bertengkar seperti appa dan eommaku."

Taehyung memang sempat tertawa, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menunduk lesu lagi.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Youngjae yang menyadari perubahan sikap Taehyung.

"Tidak. Hanya merindukan appa dan eomma. Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Ayo kami antar kau bertemu mereka."

"Jinjja ?!"

Youngjae mengasak gemas surai Taehyung dan tersenyum, "Setelah kau habiskan makananmu ya ?"

"Ne hyung !" balas Taehyung bersemangat dan menyantap makanan di hadapannya dengan lahap.

Suasana menjadi sedikit hening setelah mereka memutuskan menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam.

"Hyungdeul, apa kalian tidak ingin punya anak juga sepertiku ?"

"uhuk- uhuk- uhuk-"

Pertanyaan mengejutkan yang diberikan Taehyung di tengah acara makan mereka, membuat Chanyeol dan Youngjae tersedak bersamaan.

"Hehehe, maksudnya bukan seperti aku, tapi seperti appa dan eommaku. Kalian pasti kerepotan kalau mengurus anak seperti Kim Taehyung ini, hahaha."

"Uhm, kalau i- itu-" balas Youngjae tergagap.

"Pasti anak kalian senang punya appa yang tampan dan baik juga eomma yang sabar dan pandai memasak."

Chanyeol dan Youngjae saling menoleh dan berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Membuat Taehyung malah terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kkkk~ Tapi biarpun aku punya appa yang jelek dan menyebalkan juga eomma yang galak dan tidak bisa memasak, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Karena mereka adalah orang tuaku."

Chanyeol dan Youngjae ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Taehyung, dan setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Semua piring dan gelas sudah kosong di atas meja. Mereka bertiga benar-benar makan dengan lahap malam ini.

Youngjae merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo. Hyung kau tahu dimana Daehyun-hyung ?"

"…"

"Ah kebetulan sekali ! Baiklah kalau begitu. Jeongmal gomawo Himchan-hyung."

"…."

Youngjae menurunkan ponselnya setelah sambungan terputus.

"Jadi dimana mereka ?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kajja kita pulang ke dorm BAP, appa dan eommamu sedang menjaga dorm berdua Taehyung-ah, kkkk~"

"Ne hyung, kajja~"

Ketiganya segera pergi meninggalkan restorant setelah terlebih dulu Chanyeol membayar semua makanannya.

.

.

.

"Baek ayo makanlah, lihat makananmu jadi dingin begitu kan, nanti aku habiskan baru kau cari-cari." bujuk Daehyun yang mulai tidak tega melihat sikap Baekhyun.

Biarpun harus terluka karena pukulan atau cakaran dari kekasihnya tapi Daehyun lebih menyukai itu daripada harus melihat Baekhyun hanya diam seperti ini. Bagi Daehyun seperti ini lebih mengerikan dari amukannya sekalipun, kalau kalian tahu.

Sedangkan yang dipedulikan malah membalas dengan dingin. "Makan saja. Aku sedang tidak nafsu."

Daehyun mulai kehabisan akal untuk mambuat Baekhyun mau makan, "Yongguk-hyung, Himchan-hyung, Jongup dan Junhong pergi kemana kalian, kenapa lama sekali !"

"Huaaaa TaeTae, maafkan eomma~" Baekhyun mulai merengek lagi.

"Yak ! Yak ! Kukumu bisa rusak kalau kau seperti itu Baek ! Hentikan !" ucap Daehyun sedikit berteriak saat melihat Baekhyun yang mencakar-cakar tembok di sebelahnya.

"Huaaaaa, aku mau TaeTae, Dae~" kini berganti mencakar sofa.

Perasaan ibanya berubah, Daehyun semakin memandang malas namja yang dua tahun lebih tua diatasnya itu.

"Telpon Chanyeol-hyung saja sana."

"Shireo ! Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan mereka."

"Kau pikir anakmu tidak sedang mengganggu -_-"

"Ah benar juga."

Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya di atas meja dan mencari nomor Chanyeol. Belum sampai melakukan dial, suara pintu yang diketuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ye Chakkaman." ucap Daehyun sedikit berteriak agar terdengar dari luar dan berjalan mendekat ke pintu.

"Eh kalian sudah pulang."

Baekhyun muncul dari balik punggung Daehyun yang menghalangi pintu, "Nugu, Dae ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, "Aku mengantar Youngjae."

"Yeol-ie, apa kalian sudah mengantar TaeTae pulang ?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol hanya datang bersama Youngjae. Boleh kan Baekhyun berharap Taehyung juga datang bersama mereka ?

"Kami tidak mengantarnya pulang ke dorm." jawab Chanyeol datar.

Mata Daehyun dan Baekhyun melebar, "MWO ?!"

"Waeyo ?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku ?! Aish dimana TaeTae sekarang ?!" Baekhyun mulai panik memikirkan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kesayangannya karena tidak diantarkan pulang.

Baekhyun hampir memaki Chanyeol jika saja sebuah kepala tidak tiba-tiba menyembul dari belakang Youngjae, dengan senyum khasnya yang dirindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku disini eomma."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah bersinar sembari berhambur memeluk Taehyung dan diikuti Daehyun yang ikut memeluk dua keluarganya ini.

"Huaaa TaeTae, eomma khawatir padamu~"

"Mian eomma, appa. Aku salah sudah mengacuhkan kalian." Taehyung menunduk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gwaenchana, kami tidak marah kok. Justru kami yang minta maaf. Benar kan Dae ?"

"Ne. Maafkan kami jika membuatmu kesal."

"Aniya aniya, ini salahku appa."

"Tidak TaeTae ini salah eomma."

"Aniya eomma, aku yang egois."

"Eomma yang sal-"

"Ekhem ! Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu -_-."

Sebuah deheman berat menghentikan acara mari saling meminta maaf antara ibu dan anak itu. Chanyeol berpikir harus menghentikan ini daripada tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun.

"Ehehehe." Baekhyun dan Taehyung nyengir bersama, sementara Daehyun hanya tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Kalian sudah makan ? Kami membawakan kimbab."

"Wah kebetulan aku sangat lapar. Gomawo Youngjae-ya." Baekhyun meraih bungkusan yang disodorkan Youngjae dengan senang.

"Cih, tadi bilangnya tidak nafsu makan." sindir Daehyun. "Aku habiskan saja makananmu tadi, kau habiskan kimbabnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Daehyun menjauh untuk mengambil makanan Baekhyun yang tadi sempat dianggurkan.

"Eomma, aku suapi ya ?" tawar Taehyung yang langsung mengambil sumpit dan membuka bungkus kimbabnya.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk bersila di atas karpet di depan televisi dan saling berhadapan.

"Tentu. Aaaa~" tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat kimbab yang disumpitkan Taehyung datang.

Dari arah meja makan, Daehyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah menggemaskan 'istri' dan 'anak'nya itu.

"Kajja kita ke balkon."

Setelah puas menonton mini drama keluarga Hyun, Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Youngjae menuju balkon. Tenang saja ia bukan orang yang kasar.

.

"Kau tidak pulang hyung ?" tanya Youngjae halus pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Yak ! Kau mengusirku ya ?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagipula aku juga senang jika hyung tetap disini, jadi aku tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk, hahaha."

"Eyyh bilang saja kau tidak ingin jauh dariku hmm ?" goda Chanyeol sambil menarik kedua pipi Youngjae.

"Yak ! Berhenti menarik pipiku hyung, nanti berbekas merah !" kesal Youngjae.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dan tertawa, "Hahaha, tidak aku cubit saja sudah merah."

/Blush/

"Hahaha, aku benar kan ?" ucap Chanyeol sembari menusuk-nusuk pelan salah satu sisi pipi chubby Youngjae.

Chanyeol menghadapkan dirinya ke arah luar, kemudian meraih pinggang Youngjae untuk mendekat dan menikmati bersama pemandangan kota serta semilir angin malam yang menenangkan.

.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah…

"Kajja kita karaokean Dae ?" pinta Baekhyun semangat setelah menghabiskan kimbabnya.

"Ne ! Aku setuju dengan eomma !" Taehyung menanggapi dengan respon yang tak kalah heboh.

"Baiklah baiklah, sebentar aku siapkan."

"Yey~" sorak Baekhyun dan Taehyung gembira

Sudah 30 menit mereka bernyanyi bersama sambil menari heboh dengan absurdnya, mulai dari lagu rock, hip hop, sampai ballad pun mereka coba, termasuk lagu yang akan DaeBaek nyanyikan bersama Jimin.

"Wah, appa dan eomma pasti akan menyanyikannya lebih baik jika bersama Jimin."

"Bagaimana pun kau tetap kebanggaan kami, jadi jangan iri lagi ne ?"

Daehyun dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengasak sayang surai Taehyung, yang membuat sang anak agak menunduk karena kepalanya sedikit ditekan.

"Ne appa." ucap Taehyung mantap.

.

Kita kembali ke balkon …

"Lihatlah, mereka sudah seperti keluarga bahagia sungguhan ya hyung ?" Youngjae mengahadapkan tubuhnya ke dalam rumah dan bersandar pada dinding pembatas untuk melihat kegiatan DaeBaekTae.

"Ne kau benar. Hmm aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Taehyung tadi."

Youngjae menoleh, membuat Chanyeol seketika tersenyum ambigu.

"Yang mana ?" tanya Youngjae was-was.

"Mungkin kita perlu mencari anak juga, hahaha."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan itu berhasil membuat pipi Youngjae menghangat. Oh tidak ! Mungkin sudah memanas sampai menghasilkan kepiting rebus XD

.

.

.

Seoul Music Award

Daehyun, Baekhyun, dan Jimin sudah selesai dengan penampilan mereka dan bersama menuju backstage. Masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton yang memuji kolaborasi mereka.

"Eomma appa kalian keren~ Jimin-ah kau juga." seru Taehyung yang langsung berlari menghampiri, begitu orang yang ditunggu sampai di backstage.

"Gomawo Tae, eomma dan appamu sangat hebat. Aku sampai minder." balas Jimin tersenyum sopan pada Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

Daehyun menepuk pelan bahu Jimin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, "Aish, jangan berkata begitu, kau juga hebat Jimin-ssi."

"Ne, appaku benar Jim." tambah Taehyung sembari bermanja di lengan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Gamsahamnida, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sunbae."

Jimin menjauh setelah membungkuk pada DaeBaek, kemudian ikut berkumpul dengan member BTS yang lain dan menerima banyak ucapan selamat disana.

"Setelah acara ini mau pergi makan ?" tawar Daehyun pada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Wah ide bagus Dae."

"Kajja~"

"Eyh acaranya baru selesai satu jam lagi TaeTae." Baekhyun mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung.

"Hehehe, aku terlalu bersemangat eomma."

Daehyun mengasak lagi rambut Taehyung saking gemasnya juga.

"Kajja kita segera kembali ke depan stage. Semuanya akan pergi kesana."

Tiga orang ini melebur bersama member masing-masing dan kembali ke meja undangan. Tentu saja dengan perasaan tidak sabar, berharap acara akan segera selesai, hahaha. Dasar.

.

.

.

 **\- E.N.D -**

.

.

.

Note :

Jadi sebenarnya ini ceritanya DaeBaek apa YeolJae sih ?! Hahahahahaha XD

Maafkan saya yang juga Yeol-Jae shipper teman-teman *pLakkk ^^v

.

.

Yes selesai !

Aku baik kan updatenya cepet, hahaha ^^v

.

Pasti kalian ngerasa makin absurd aja deh ini fanfic XD

Maapin ya kalau ga sesuai harapan u.u

Ya beginilah adanya saya, yang memaksakan diri bikin fanfic Hyun Family, wkwkwk…

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia review, yang udah follow dan juga favorite :*

Aku bahagia~ :D

.

Balasan review part 1 :

 **RahmiTimEarth** : hehehe, jadinya si alien malah gelindingan di tempat umum tuh XD ini udah update ^^ Waduh aku sih juga berharapnya ini nyata, apalagi kalau duetnya sama uri Taehyung-ie :D Gomawo udah review :)

 **HanDik** : Hehehe, emang jarang ya ff DaeBaek.. aku pun merasa begitu, huhuhu u.u Iya nih kasihan TaeTae jadi pengen meluk, hahaha *pLakkk ^^v Gomawo udah review :)

 **Mr Yoon** : Beneran lucu ? Kirain aku gagal, hahaha XD makasih makasih :') ini udah cepetkan ? hehehe.. Gomawo udah review :)

 **miniseokie01** : Nah itu di atas mereka udah duet, wkwkwk... ini udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo udah review :)

 **Rin-chan Park** : Huaaa aku terharu, makasih makasih :') ini udah kilat belum ? hehehe... Gomawo udah review :)

 **E12i07G07W05** : Hahaha, mphi yang ternistakan *di cakar Baekhyun... Gomawo udah review :)

 **dhantieee** : ini udah next, semoga ga ngecewain :D Gomawo udah review :)

 **vkookluv** : Hehehe, yang penting bukan aku-nya kan yang ngeselin XD ini udah lanjut :D Gomawo udah review :)

 **Kekematodae** : Huaaa ampun ampun, hehehe... Di chap ini mereka udah bersatu kok, berarti ga jahat lagi kan ? hahaha XD Gomawo udah review :)

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)


End file.
